Jack Frost AU Short Stories
by It's ya grill
Summary: Basically just some stories that would make for a 30 minute YouTube video. Yeah. Taking requests after the first story is done... T because swearing and whatever else comes (maybe blood) About the requests: PLEASE use the mains, I don't care if there is a possible OC. No crossovers either (sorry!) Discontinued and up for adoption if someone wants to...?
1. A Powerful Ally: Part 1 - The Beginning

**Alright, this is new to me so no hate, ok? This is supposed to be short stories before, during, or after the movie that would make something like a 30 minute YouTube video or something. If it's longer, there will be parts to it and I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing so bear with me.**

**Ok, so this AU is during the movie more to the beginning though.** So Jack is still the lonely boy he is, but also fears the dark and is more secretive because he's afraid someone will discover his secret: When he was still a boy, he got a family heirloom, a pocket watch that was said to contain special powers. Around it is a message reading "The one who knows the Moon is the true-" It cuts off there because it's so old. Once he became Jack Frost, the watch opened and taught him spells over the years. You'll have to read what spells though... **_Sorry that you had to read that whole thing but if you didn't, this won't make sense. I REPEAT: READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY_ _!!!_ **

**I will continue to say that for each short story. THANKS!**

A Powerful Ally 

The invisible Winter Spirit spread his frost and cold around a town in Russia, although they were already used to this. The Wind flung him to the tallest building to admire his work. Jack used the curved end of his staff to swing himself around the pole and leaned on it, taking in the sight. Jack smiled and let The Wind carry him away to Burgess. He perched himself on a tree when suddenly a shadow ran behind him. He turned around wide-eyed but chased after whatever it was. Not soon after he started the chase had he found himself at a dead end. He turned around multiple times, staff raised in a defensive style. 

"Hullo mate. Haven't seen ya since the Blizzard of '68." The Easter Bunny stepped out of the shadows, arms crossed in anger at the mere memory of the ruined Easter. **(A/N - I forgot to mention that Aster is a prick that wants revenge despite the fact that Jack tried to apologize multiple times bu doing numerous things to make Easter even better. ~JCOF)**

"Oh, it's just the Easter Kangaroo. Why did you come here if you didn't want to see me?" Jack said, taking the hint that The Easter Bunny didn't want anything to do with him by the venom in his voice. 

"Ask MiM, not me." Aster retorted. He signaled to the Yetis that Jack hadn't seen before to shove him in a sack. Jack screamed and kicked, trying to escape the sudden darkness that they shoved him into. He started to hyperventilate as tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't know why, but he had an awful fear of the dark that he just couldn't get rid of, no matter how hard he tried. Aster felt a smile tug his lips up somewhat, knowing that the Winter Child was uncomfortable. He tapped his foot on the ground two times, creating one of his famous tunnels that helped him travel so fast. But this wasn't a shortcut tunnel, no, this was a custom made tunnel that looped around the earth's hottest point once before sending the traveler to the North Pole. The Yetis gave a distressed Jack to The Easter Bunny, who held the poor Spirit above the torture hole. Aster put his face close to the sack and whispered "Have fun." Then he dropped the sack into the hole. Jack started to scream again, unable to control himself. A full smile spread across The Easter Bunny's face as he heard this, not regretting anything as he took a shortcut to not miss any part of Jack's torture. 

Jack continued to scream as he got hotter. It felt like he was going to melt before he got to- well, wherever he was going. Then, after what seemed like a whole month, he felt himself get colder and colder. He began to calm down but still screamed before he felt himelf shoot into the air from his momentum. How high he was, he didn't know but he landed on his back. All his precious air left his lungs as he coughed harshly, feeling as though he would throw up. He still couldn't get any air. _Oh god, oh god no, am I going to die?!_ He thought. _Nononono, please, I need air!_ His thoughts were tangled but he somehow managed to clamber out of the sack and run to a window. Jack threw open the window and fell into the snow, still coughing. He took in air after a little while and crawled back inside to the surprised Guardians. He didn't see them untill North coughed, drawing Jack's attention to him. Realization spread across his face as he made another break for the window, thinking that the Guardians were going to punish him for some unknown reason. He ran into The Easter Bunny before he took three steps and fell to the floor. Jack crawled to the middle of the circle as the others surrounded him. With a shaky voice, he asked: "Wh-what do you w-want from me?" Surprisingly, North smiled at him and answered "We don't want to hurt you, we-" But he was cut off as Jack laughed. "You don't want to hurt me?" he whispered, wiping a tear off his face from laughing so hard before he yelled " ** _BULLSHIT! IF YOU REALLY MEAN THAT, WHY DID KANGAROO OVER THERE THROW ME INTO HELL?!"_** The other Guardians looked at The Easter Bunny in disbelief. He did what? The Tooth Fairy flew over to Aster and she asked him in a quiet voice, "Bunny, what did you do?" 

**Cliffhanger! I feel like shut giving you guys such a short thing but hey, why**


	2. A Powerful Ally: Part 2 - The Fight

**SUP! I'M AT IT AGAIN! Anyways, there's nothing to say except thanks to** **Demiwizard Yin Yang for following my story! **

Part Two: The Fight 

The Easter Bunny told the other Guardians what he did without remorse, with some objections from Jack. The Guardians looked at Bunny with something that looked like disgust, but sadness as well. They didn't notice that Jack was clutching something in his hoodie pocket while mumbling incoherent words. Bunny was still holding the staff when it started to shake. Then it flew out of his hands towards Jack, who had stopped mumbling and caught it. The Guardians looked at him in surprise. Jack glared at Bunny. Bunny glared at Jack. After what seemed like an eternity, Jack slammed his staff onto the floor. A strong gust of cold air emitted from him, knocking everyone down... everyone, except for Bunny. It was a close call, though. 

"You wanna fight?" Bunny asked calmly. Jack nodded. 

"Heh. Your mistake, mate." Bunny grabbed his boomerangs and threw them towards Jack, who froze them in mid-air. 

"Now it's my turn" Jack whispered. He created a blizzard, yes, a blizzard inside of the Workshop, so that Bunny wouldn't see him. Yet, because of his amazing hearing skills, Bunny still managed to throw his egg bombs at Jack. The eggs splattered Jack with blue, yellow and pink (imagine that!). Jack saw Bunny's silhouette running towards him and immediately froze his left foot. A resounding _crack!_ and a yelp of pain from Bunny told Jack the fight was over. 

He stopped the blizzard and unfroze whatever he froze. Bunny lay flat on his back, trying not to move his broken leg. Jack walked over to him, grasping whatever was inside of his hoodie pocket. 

"I really didn't want to break your leg." he mumbled. 

" _Bullshit."_ Bunny gasped. Jack looked down at the poor Pooka and started mumbling something again. 

"What're ya sayin?" Bunny questioned. Jack didn'trespond. 


End file.
